Hero Force
by 2nickells
Summary: Itching to get into the action, Connor gets his chance when a mysterious communication summons him and a group of kids to a remote island for a top secret assignment. They soon discovers that it will take a super family effort to rescue the world from total destruction.
1. Interview

A hero wearing a red full-body costume with black linings on his shoulders, with black gloves and boots and wears a red mask with an S symbol. And has black hair, and his name is John Sullivan, his Hero Name is Sir Power, and his Quirk is Power, and he tapped his mini microphone in confusion.

"Is this thing on?" asked Sir Power.

"That's fine."

"I mean I can't break through walls I just can't get this on. Mph!" said Sir Power as he finally put on his mini microphone.

"So Sir Power. Do you have a secret identity?"

"Every superhero has a secret identity, I don't know a single one who doesn't, who wants a pressure of being super all the time." said Sir Power.

And a next hero wears a blue full-body costume with green gloves and boots and wears a green mask with an SG symbol. And has red hair, and her name is Samantha Rose, her Hero Name is Stretch Girl, and Her Quirk is Stretch.

"Of course I have a secret identity. Can you see this at the um, at the at the supermarket. Come on! Who wants to go shopping as Stretch Girl you know what I mean." said Stretch Girl.

And an African-American man wears a white full-body costume with blue linings, with white gloves and boots, and wears white visors. And his name is Max George, and his Hero Name is Icer, and his Quirk is Ice.

"Super ladies, they always trying to tell you their secret identity. They can strengthen the relationship or something like that. I say girl, I don't wanna know about your mild-mannered alter ego anything like that. I mean you tell me your a super mega ultra lightning babe, that's all right with me. I'm good, I'm good." said Icer.

And we cut back to Sir Power.

"No matter how many times you save the world it always manages to get back in jeopardy again you know what I mean. Sometimes I just want it to stay saved, you know for a little bit I feel like a maid I just cleaned up this mess can we keep it cleaned for, for ten minutes!" yelled Sir Power as he laughed including everyone as he got up. "Please." he said.

"W-W-Wait, don't get, don't get up. We're not finished."

And back to Sir Power.

"Sometimes, I think I just liked the simple life y'know relax a little and raise a family." said Sir Power.

And back to Stretch Girl.

"Settle down are you kidding, I'm at the top of my game I'm right up there with the big dogs girls come on. Leave the saving the world to the men. I don't think so, I don't think so." said Stretch Girl.

 **HERO FORCE**


	2. The Age of Quirkers

In the city a police chase is being active while the burglars are shooting at the police while the police are shooting the burglars.

Meanwhile John Sullivan is driving to his wedding until he heard a news broadcast on the radio.

'We interrupt for an important bulletin. A deadly high-speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway between north bound and St. Virginia Avenue.' Then john pressed a secret button activating a secret computer and engaged isolate pursuit, as the screen shows that he's close to the burglars.

"Yeah I've got time." Said John as he looked at his watch. And he engaged merge pursuit and the screen zooms in that they're heading to the park. And he let go of the steering wheel engaging auto drive mode and it activated it's transformation sequence and he's now in his costume and gauntlets began covering his hands and is now wearing gloves and he looked at the screen is that his stop is at the corner of the park. And the car changed into the Powermobile and he pressed the button for turbo speed.

But an old woman saw Sir Power.

"Oh, Sir Power. Oh, Sir Powe-" said the old woman. Then Sir Power saw her and hit the brakes.

"What is it ma'am?" asked Sir Power.

"My cat Whiskers won't come down." Said the old woman as it revealed that her cat is up on a tall tree. And Sir Power looked at the screen that the burglars are approaching.

"Certainly ma'am, but I suggest you stand clear it could be trouble." said Sir Power.

"No, no he's quite tame." said the old woman. Then the police and burglars are still opening fire at eachother while Sir Power lift's up the whole tree and starts shaking it so the old woman can catch her cat. And Sir Power looked at the screen again and looked at the other direction and saw the dog fight.

"Let go now." growled Sir Power as he shook the tree faster, and their getting closer so Sir Power shook the tree even more faster until finally the cat let go and the old woman caught the cat. And Sir Power landed the tree in another direction and the burglars crashed right at it and the police stopped so they can arrest them.

Later Sir Power placed the tree back into it's place.

"Thank you Sir Power you've done it again."

"Yeah you're the best."

"No I'm just here to help." said Sir Power.

'Attention all units. We have a tour bus robbery into seventh and tenth street.'

"Tour robbery." said Sir Power as he looked at his watch. "I've still got time. Officers, ma'am, Whiskers." he said. And he got back into his vehicle and a boy already went in, the boy has black hair, wearing blue gloves, blue mask, and wears a costume with a blue cape, and wit symbol on it. And his name is Bobby Alexander.

"Cool ready for take off." said Bobby.

"What the? Who are you supposed to be?" asked Sir Power.

"Well I'm Prince Power." said Bobby.

"What? No, your that kid from the fan club Tommy- To-Toby, Bob-Bobby! Bobby." said Sir Power as he realized who the boy is.

"My name is Prince Power." said Bobby.

"Look I've been nice, I've stood the photos, I've written every paper you've pushed at me but this-" said Sir Power.

"No, no, no! You don't have to worry about training me, I know all your moves, your crime fighting style, favorite catchphrases everything. I'm you're number one fan." said Bobby. And he's been injected out of the Powermobile and Sir Power drove off. "Hey! Hey wait!" he yelled.

Meanwhile on the roof top a burglar is checking out purses looking for money.

"Y'know. You could tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse but, maybe that's not what you had in mind." said Sir Power, and the burglar grabbed his gun at gunpoint at Sir Power.

"Hey look-" said the burglar, and he's been punched by someone else knocking him unconsounce and someone moved out of the shadows revealing to be Stretch Girl.

"Stretch Girl." said Sir Power.

"Sir Power." said Stretch Girl. And she picked up the burglar up trying to teach him a lesson.

"No, it's alright I've got him." said Sir Power.

"Sure you got him, I just took him out for you." said Stretch Girl as she dropped the burglar.

"Well sure you took him out his attention was on me." he said.

"The fact I exploited to do my job." she said.

"My job you mean." he said.

"A simple thank you would be surfice." she said.

"Thanks but I don't need any help." he said.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" she asked.

"Well whatever happened to equal treaty?" he asked.

"Hey look the lady got me first." said the burglar as he got back up, but Stretch Girl punched him again knocking him out again.

"Well we could share y'know." said Stretch Girl.

"I work alone." said Sir Power.

"Well I think you need to be more flexible." she said.

"Are you doing anything later?" he asked.

"I have a previous engagement." she said as she stretched away which causes Sir Power to whistle in amusement.

Later Sir Power handcuffed the burglar onto a pipe.

"Now you just stay here, they usually pick up the garbage in an hour." said Sir Power, and he saw a helicopter filled with burglars and are firing at Icer who is chasing them.

"Hey Power!" yelled Icer.

"Hey Icer!" yelled Sir Power.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?!" he yelled.

"I've still got time!" he yelled as he looked at his watch. And he heard people yelling and he go see to check it out.

"He's gonna jump!" And Sir Power looked on top of the building and saw a man and is about to jump. And he jumped off the building witched caused everyone to scream in horror, then Sir Power moved back waiting for the right moment and jumped and caught him and crashed through a window.

"I think you broke something?" he asked.

"Well with my counseling I think you'll come to forgive me." said Sir Power. "Wait a minute?" he said. And he placed a man in a safe spot. And he hear a beeping noise and he went to a wall and heard the beep going faster and once he realized something he tried to escape but the explosion hit him. And a French man came out of the hole carrying bags of money, he's wearing a blue shirt, white pants, and have small bombs strapped on to his belt, and wears a French hat and a mustache, his name is Bomber Blast. And Sir Power got out of the safe's door as he coughed.

"Bomber Blast." said Sir Power.

"Monsierur Le Pouvoir!" yelled Bomber Blast. (meaning Sir Power).

"And Prince Power!" And the two characters looked at Bobby in dumbfoundment.

"Prince Pouvoir?" asked Bomber Blast in confusion. (meaning Prince Power). And he uses his rocket boot inventions to fly towards Sir Power.

"Hey, hey are you curious about how I get around so fast? See I have these rocket boots-" said Bobby.

"Go home Bobby. Now." said Sir Power.

"Petite mufle va." said Bomber Blast in annoyance. (meaning Little oaf).

"Can we talk?" asked Bobby. "You always, always say be true to yourself but you never say which part of yourself to be true, too. Well I finally figured out who I am, I am you're ward. Prince Power!" he said.

"And now, you have officially carried it out too for Bobby." said Sir Power as he grabbed Bomber Blast who was trying to sneak away.

"This is because I don't have powers isn't it? Well not every superhero has powers y'know you can be super without them. I invented these I can fly, can you fly?" asked Bobby.

"Fly home, Bobby. I work alone." said Sir Power.

"Quiet ta tanue est completement ridicule!" said Bomber Blast. (meaning And your outfit is totally ridiculous!).

"Ju-Ju-Just give me one chance! I'll show you, I-I'll go get the police!" said Bobby as he ran off, but unbeknowest to him Bomber Blast placed a bomb on his cape.

"Bobby, don't!" yelled Sir Power.

"It'll only take a second, really." said Bobby.

"No, stop!" yelled Sir Power. And he let go of Bomber Blast. "There's a bomb!" he yelled as he grabbed his cape while Bobby launched. And they started to argue as they fly around all over the city, until finally Sir Power finally took the bomb off of Bobby's cape and they landed on the train tracks. But the bomb beeped faster and then exploded destroying the bridge. And Sir Power got back up and saw a train coming toward, and then he jumped over the destroyed bridge and placed his hands up and braced himself, and then he caught the train which causes everyone to loose their balance and Sir Power uses his strength to stop the train and left only the front hanging down.

Meanwhile Sir Power handed Bobby to the police.

"Take this one home. And make sure his mom knows what he's been doing." said Sir Power.

"I can help you! You're making a mista-Hey!" said Bobby as he's been shoved into a police car.

"There's the jumper. You sent paramedics?" he asked.

"They've already picked them up."

"The blast in that building was caused by Bomber Blast who I caught robbing the vault. Now we might be able to nab him if we set up a perimeter." said Sir Power.

"You mean he got away?"

"Well, yeah. Skippy made sure of that." he said.

"Prince Power!" yelled Bobby.

"You're not affiliated with me!" yelled Sir Power. "Holy smokes I'm late." he said as he called out his vehicle.

"Uh listen I've gotta go somewhere." said Sir Power as his vehicle has arrived.

"B-But. W-What about Bomber Blast?"

"Any other night I go after him myself, but I really gotta go. But don't worry we'l get him, eventually!" yelled Sir Power as he drove off leaving the police officers concern.

Later he finally arrived at his wedding as he turned his vehicle back to normal. And we cut to see Max George in his suit waiting for his friend, and John came in wearing his suit but didn't realize he still got his mask on.

"Hey, is the night still on?" asked John.

"Your very late." said Max.

"How do I look? Good?" he asked.

"Oh! The mask, you've still got the mask." alerted Max, and he removed the mask for John. And John cricked his neck.

"Let's do this." said John, and he opened the door and walked into the alter.

"John Sullivan, will you have this woman to be your lawful wedded?" asked the priest.

"Your late. When you asked me if I was doing anything later I didn't realize you'd actually forgotten I thought it was playful bander." said Samantha.

"It was playful bander." said John.

"Cutting it, kinda close don't you think." she said.

"You need to be more flexible." he said.

"I love you. But if we're gonna make this work, you gotta be more than Sir Power. You know that. Don't you?" asked Samantha.

"So long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do." said John.

"I pronounce this couple, husband and wife." he said. And the newly couple kissed and everyone and the Quirkers clapped for the new couple.

"As long as we both shall live, no matter what happens." said Samantha.

"Hey come on. We're superheroes, what could happen?" asked John.

And then it changed into a special broadcast with a newspaper shown and read **Sir Power Sued.**

'In an stunning turn of events a superhero is being sued for saving someone who apparently didn't want to be saved.'

And it cuts to a wall message that read **Rescue ends in legal battle.**

And it cuts to a man wearing a neck brace with his lawyer.

'The plaintive Oswald Oxford who was foiled in an attempted suicide by Sir Power has filed sued against the famed superhero in superior court.'

And the screen cuts again to show Sir Power saving Oswald.

And shows the picture of Sir Power.

And shows the courthouse.

"Mr. Oxford we didn't ask to be saved. Mr. Oxford we didn't want to be saved. And the injury received from Sir Power's actions so called causes him daily pain."

"Hey! I saved your life!" yelled Sir Power.

"You didn't save my life you ruined my death!" yelled Oswald.

"Listen you little." he said.

"My client has no further comment at this time."

And it cuts to show the police and the fire department trying to get the people out of the train.

And it shows a drawing where it shows everyone from the train wearing neck braces and casts glaring at Sir Power.

And a man accusing Sir Power of his actions.

'Five days later, another sued was filed by the victims of the Ohio Train accident. Power's court lawsuit costs the government millions.'

And it shows three newspaper about the Quirkers actions like **X-ray vision peeping Tom?, $uper Damage$,** and **Rocketblast sued.**

'And open the floodgates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over.

"It is time for their secret identity to become their only identity. Time for them to join us, or go away."

And cuts to show Sir Power final farewell.

And cuts to show anti-Quirker protestors chanting 'No More Quirkers!'

And shows a newspaper picture of a dummy of a superhero being burned up.

'Under tramendess public pressure and the crushing financial burden of an ever mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated the superhero relocation program.'

And cuts to a newspaper read **Government Hides Heroes** , and it shifts down to a picture where a statue of a three hero team is being removed. And shifts down and reads **Public Safe Again public opinion polls show 85% in favor of Quirker Relocation Act** and shifts to **Not So Super Anymore.**

'The Quirkers would be granted amnesty from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never again to resume hero work.'

And cuts to a newspaper read **Quirkers: Where are they now?**

And cuts to everyone walking in the streets in a city.

'They are living among us, average citizens, average heroes quietly and anominesly continuing to make the world a better place.'


	3. Normal Lives

**15 Years Later**

"Denied! You're denying my claim. I don't understand, I have full coverage." Said the old woman.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Robertson, nut our liability is spelled out in paragraph seventeen states clarity." Said the boy with brown hair and his name is Connor Nickell and his Quirk is Energy.

"But I-I can't pay for this." Said Mrs. Robertson.

"Excuse me, client Connor Nickell." Said Connor.

"I'm calling to celebrate a mementos occasion. The house is now officially perfect." Said the girl with black hair as she gave Connor's baby brother a bath, and her name is Faith Vasser and her Quirk is Morph.

"Yeah, well that's great Faith and the last three weeks don't count because?" asked Connor.

"Because I've finally finished cleaning the last floor. Not it's official." Chuckled Faith. "Why do you have so much junk?" she asked.

"Listen Faith I've got a client here." He said.

"Say no more, go save the world one policy at a time Connor. Oh, I gotta go pick up the guys from school, see you tonight." She said.

"Bye Faith." Said Connor as he hung up. "Excuse me, where were we?" he asked.

"I'm on a fixed income. And if you can't help me I don't know what I'll do." Whimpered Mrs. Robertson as she blew her nose. And so Connor checked to see if the cost is clear.

"Alright listen closely, I'd like to help you but I can't." said Connor or as he handed her a notebook and a pen. "I'd like to help you take a copy of your policy to Melissa Borton on…Melissa Borton, B-O-R-T-O-N…on the third floor, but I can't I also do not advice you to not file out and file WS2475 from with our legal department on the second floor. I would not expect someone to get back to you quickly to resolve the matter. I'd like to help, but there's nothing I can do." He said. And just as he's about to thank him he shushed her to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry ma'am I know your upset!" yelled Connor. "Pretend to be upset." He said. And she pretended to be upset by crying fake tears. And a man walked past her with black hair and wearing a business suit and his name is Bart Perrington.

"Nickell!" yelled Bart. "You authorized payment on the worker policy?"

"Someone broke into their house Mr. Perrington, their policy clearly covers them…"

"I don't wanna know about their coverage Connor. Don't tell me about their coverage, tell me how you keep Protector Care in the black. Tell me how that's possible with you writing checks to every Harry Hardluck and Sall Sobstory that gives you a phone call!" yelled Bart. And he left and Connor sat back down and his pencil holder fell down.


	4. Leaving Normal Work

"I appreciate you coming down here Miss Vasser." Said the Principal, and Faith looked to see a boy with blonde hair and his name is Owen Bzinak the little brother of Connor Nickell.

"What's this about? Has Owen done something wrong?" asked Faith as she took a seat next to Owen.

"Uh, he's a disruptive influence. And he openly mocks me in front of the class." Said Willy.

"He says." Muttered Owen.

"Look I know it's you! He put thumb tacks on my stool!" said Willy.

"You saw him do this?" asked Faith.

"Well, not real…No actually not." Said Willy.

"Oh. Then, how do you know it was him?" she asked.

"I hid a camera. And this time I got him." He said, which causes Owen to gasp and Faith glaring at him. And Willy turned on the t.v. and it shows Willy goes to a chair and somehow a speeding object puts a tack on his chair while he sits down. Willy screams in pain which causes the kids to laugh. "See? You see?" he asked but all they can do was squint their eyes.

"What, you dson't see it?" he asked and he groaned and he reversed the tape and tried again. "He moves! Right there!" yelled Willy as he pointed an image of Owen.

"Wait, wait…Right there! Right as I'm sitting down! I don't know, I don't know how he does it. But there's no tack on my stool before he moves and after he moves there's a tack! Coincidence? I think not!" yelled Willy.

"Uh…Willy?" asked the Principal.

"Don't 'Willy' me! This little rat is guilty!" yelled Willy.

"You and your friend can go now, Miss Vasser. I'm sorry for the trouble." Said the Principal.

"You're letting him go again? He's guilty! You can see it on his smug little face. Guilty, I say Guilty! Guilty! No!" yelled Willy as he throwed a tantrum which causes Owen to smirk as he and Faith leaved.

Meanwhile Faith and Owen are driving to Westgate Middle School to pick up Georgia Ann the little sister of Connor Nickell.

"Owen, this is the third time this week you've been sent to the office. We need to find a better outlet, a more constructive outlet." Said Faith.

"Well maybe I could if you let me go out for sports." Said Owen.

"Owen, you know why we can't do that." She said.

"But I promise I'll slow up. I'll only be the best by a tiny bit." Plead Owen.

"Owen McFarlene Bzinak, you are an incredibly competitive boy, and a bit of a show off. The last thing you need is temptation." Said Faith.

"You always say 'Do your best', but you don't really mean it. Why can't I do the best I can do? Asked Owen.

"Right now, Owen, the world just wants us to fit in, and to fit in, we gotta be like everyone else." She said.

"But Connor always said our powers were nothing to be ashamed of, our powers made us special." He said.

"Everyone's special Owen." Said Faith.

"Which is another way of saying no one is." Muttered Owen.

Meanwhile at Westgate a red haired girl named Georgia Ann is waiting on Faith to pick her up. And the bell ranged and a boy with blonde hair, wears a black long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and black shoes came out and his name is Bobby 'Wing' Winger.

"Hey Wing, where are you heading?" And Georgia saw him love struck as he passed by giggling girls.

"Hi Bobby."

"Hey."

"Hey Bobby."

"That's kinda funny." Said Bobby as he chuckled. And then he froze up and looked to see Georgia far away from him looking at the ground, but he shrugged it off and leaves her alone.

"He looked at me." Said Georgia as she blushed. And she heard a car honked.

"Come on Georgia!" yelled Owen, and she went into Faith's car.

Later Connor is taking the bus home that is stuck in traffic.

Meanwhile Connor walked down to his house where his folks are at a conference and won't be home for a few months. And Connor tripped on something and it's a good thing Connor grabbed a car, and Connor kicked a football that he tripped while he grumbled. And he saw the car roof have been ridged.

"Oh, great!" growled Connor. And so he closed the door but it didn't, and he tried again, and he did it again but this time harder which causes the window to have a crack. And so Connor got frustrated which causes him to charge up and jumped on the car to give it a piece of his mind, but then he saw a kid on a tricycle blowing gum and saw the boy in shock. And the gum popped and Connor stopped using his Quirk and jumped off of the car but the boy still looked at Connor in amazement and so Connor walked away into his house pretend like nothing happened.


	5. Dinner

Later the gang then sat down to eat their dinner. Faith tried to make funny faces to the youngest child as she tried to get him to eat his food.

"Faith, you're making weird faces again…" Owen complained.

"No, I'm not." Faith told him while still trying to make faces for Evan.

"You make weird faces, Faith." Connor mumbled. Faith glanced to her friends as she noticed he had the newspaper out. "Do you have to read at the table?" she asked.

"Uh-huh, yeah…" Connor still looked at his paper as Owen gnawed at his food like he was a jungle predator.

"Smaller bites Owen yikes. Connor could you help the carnivore cut his meat." Said Faith, then Connor went towards Owen to help cut his meat.

"Owen, don't you have something you want to tell your brother about school?" Faith prompted her trouble making friend.

"Uh…Well…we dissected a frog…" Owen replied nervously.

"Owen got sent to the office again." Said Faith.

"Good…good…" Connor was clearly not listening.

"No, Connor, that's bad." Faith said.

"What?" Connor looked up from Owen's food then.

"Owen got sent to the office again." Faith announced.

"What, what for?" Connor asked.

"Nothing!" Owen replied in irritation.

"He put a tack on the teacher's chair during class." Said Faith.

"Nobody saw me." Owen scoffed. "They can barely see it on the tape."

"They caught you on tape and you still got away with it?" Connor sounded impressed and interested all of a sudden. "Whoa, you must've been booking! How fast do you think you were going?"

"Connor! We are not encouraging him!" Faith told her friend.

"I'm not encouraging him!" Connor replied. "I was just asking him how fast he was going!"

"Connor!" she yelled. And Connor accidentally broke Owen's plate, and stabbed the table with the kitchen knife. But hey at least he cut Owen's food, which causes Connor to be frustrated.

"Great! First the car, now I have to pay to fix the table." Growled Connor.

"Car? What happened to the car?" asked Faith.

"Here, I'll get a new plate." Said Connor as he removed the knife and grabbed the paper so he can get a new plate for Owen.

"So Georgia? How was school?" Faith smiled.

"Nothing to report…" Georgia shrugged as she looked rather mopey.

"You've hardly touched your food." Said Faith.

"I'm not hungry for meatloaf." Said Georgia.

"Well it is leftover night. We have steak, pasta. What're you hungry for?" Faith asked.

"Bobby Winger~…" Owen smirked his sister's crush's name.

"Shut up!" Georgia glared at him.

"Well you were." Owen smirked.

"I said shut up, you insect!" Georgia glared.

"Well, she is!" Owen defended himself.

"Do _not_ shout at the table!" Faith scolded, then called out for her friend as he seemed to suddenly leave to eat in his own room.

"Guy's, listen to Faith!" Connor called out, sounding disinterested.

"She'd eat if we were have Bobbyloaf." Owen said as he drank his water.

"That's it!" Georgia glared before lunging out her big brother, as she started wrestling him. Owen escaped and started to run around the table and slapped the back of Georgia's head on the way. And Owen got hit by a plastic box.

"Hey, no boxes!" he yelled.

"You started it." Georgia smirked to her brother. Faith stretched her arms out to separate her friends from fighting anymore. Evan laughed however, enjoying the chaos.

Later Connor grabbed another plate and read the paper, and he caught a glimpse of a picture of two men one is a businessman, and one is a colonel.

"Colonel Buford friend of Alvin Q. Tilt, a long time outspoken advocate of Quirker rights is missing." Connor read in shock, until that Alvin guy looked familiar. "Laser strike." He said.

"Connor, it's time to engage!" Faith called for her friend. "Do something! Don't just stand there I need you to intervene!" she yelled.

"You want me to intervene." said Connor and he eventually came over and lift the table. "O.k. I'm intervening, I'm interevening!" he yelled. Evan enjoyed this very much until someone knocked the door, and everyone quickly sat back down trying to be 'normal'.

"Get the door." said Connor, and Owen opened the door.

"Hey Chris!" Owen smiled at his brother's best friend and his Quirk is snow.

"Hey, Owen." the kid at the door greeted, wearing a jacket. "Hey Faith, Connor, Evan."

" _Ice_ of you to drop by!" Connor greeted.

"HA!" Chris smirked before getting sarcastic. "Never heard that one before..."

"Hey, Chris!" Owen called as his mouth was filled with water and he spit out the water.

"Whoa!" Chris called out before releasing his snow powers to freeze the water and then caught it in his hands in victory.

"Aw, I like it when it shatters." Owen pouted in disappointment.

"Well, I'll be back later." Connor chuckled shyly as he grabbed his coat.

"Where are you two going?" Faith asked the leaving boys.

"It's Wednesday." Connor replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, Bowling Night..." Faith remembered, then waved them off. "Say hello to your mom for me Chris!"

"Will do, good night Faith, good night guys!" Chris called as he left with Connor out the front door. Faith turned to Owen. Owen looked back and smiled innocently.

"Don't think you're avoiding talking about your trip to the Principal's office, Owen." Faith said in a scolding tone of voice. "Your brother and I are still going to discuss it."

"I'm not the only kid who's been sent to the office, ya know." Owen scoffed.

"Other kids don't have super powers." said Faith. "Now, it's perfectly normal for you to feel-"

"Normal?" Georgia spoke up. "What do _you_ know about normal? What does _anyone_ in our family know about normal?!"

"Now, wait a minute, Georgia." Faith started.

"We _act_ normal Faith, I wanna _be_ normal!" Georgia continued. "The only normal one is Evan and he's toilet trained!" Evan cooed and giggled.

"Lucky." said Owen and the girls glanced at him. "I-I meant about being normal." he said in a close call.


	6. Wednsday Vigilante Night

The boys weren't going bowling at all. The two were right now talking about someone named 'Doctor Toxic.'

"So, now All Might's in deep trouble," Chris said as they sat in the front seats. "I mean one more jolt of his death ray and he's an epitaph. Somehow, he manages to find cover, and what does Doctor Toxic do?"

"He starts monologuing." Connor said knowingly with a laugh.

"He starts monologuing!" Chris echoed that. "He starts, like, this prepared speech, about how feeble he is compared to him, how inevitable his defeat is, how the world will soon be his, yadda, yadda, yadda…" The two then talked until they heard what sounded like a police scanner.

"2356, what's that, a robbery?" Connor asked his friend.

"This is just sad." Chris sounded disinterested.

"Yeah, robbery, wanna catch a robber?" Connor smiled excitedly.

"No. Tell you the truth, I'd rather go bowling," Chris replied. "What if we actually did what our families think we're doing…just to shake things up?"

Then the gray-haired woman are listening in on Connor and Chris.

"He's not alone." The gray-haired woman said. "The fat boy's still with him."

"They're just talking." The gray-haired woman explained.

Back at the duo

"What are we doing here Connor?" asked Chris in despair.

"We're protecting people." Explained Connor.

"Nobody asked us." Replied Chris.

"You need an invitation?" said Connor.

"I like one yes. We keep sneaking out to do this and-" said Chris. "You remember Laser strike." He said.

"Yeah, there was something about his friend in the paper." Answered Connor.

"He had trouble adjusting to civilian life too." Said Chris.

"When's the last time you saw him?" asked Connor.

"I don't see anyone from the old day's Connor, just you. And we're just pushing our luck as it is." Said Chris.

"Oh come on, come on, come on…" replied Connor.

"It was fun the first time but if we keep doing this we're gonna get-" Chris said. And tehn the police scanner replied about a fire.

"A fire, we're close. Yeah baby!" yelled Connor in excitement.

"We're gonna get caught." Said Chris as he starts up his car.

"Whoo-hoo!" Connor cheered. " **FIRE**!" Then the gray-haired woman decided to follow them.

Meanwhile a building's on fire and inside Connor and Chris wearing ski masks are caring a bunch of people who are unconscious.

"Is that everybody?" asked Chris.

"Yeah that's everyone." Replied Connor, then the fires becoming worse so Chris tried to stop it with his snow Quirk but it doesn't work.

"It better be." Said Chris as he try's to extinguish the flames.

"Can't you put this out?" asked Connor.

"I can't lay down a layer thick enough. It's evaporating too fast!" yelled Chris.

"Well what's that mean?" he asked.

"It means it's hot! And I'm dehydrated, Connor!" yelled Chris.

"You're out of snow? You can't run out of snow! I thought you could use the water in the air!" yelled Connor.

"There _is no_ water in this air! What's your excuse to run out of energy?" replied Chris.

"I can't just go smashing through walls! The building's getting weaker by the second, it's going to come down on top of us!" yelled Connor.

"I wanted to go bowling!" yelled Chris. Then wood began to fall, and they found a way out.

"All right! Stay right on my tail it's gonna get hot!" said Connor. And then they headed to the other direction and Connor started to charge up and went through the wall heading to the other building, and the building collapsed.

And then the duo looked at the building fall down and looked at the people are all o.k. and they fist pumped. Connor started to cough as he try's to get up and spotted jewelry.

"Oh boy." Said Connor in shock. And once he got up he hit some lasers. "Aw good." He said. Then the lights went on and the alarm went off, as it turns out they're in a jewelry store.

"Oh now, that ain't right." Said Chris.

Later the firemen and the police are at the collapsed building until one police officer spotted the duo arguing thinking that they're jewel thieves.

And as the two are arguing a very nervous rookie cop came into the jewelry store and held out a gun to them while shivering. "FREEZE!"

Then they both had their hands up in surprise until Chris saw a water cooler, and he grabbed a cup so he can fill it.

"Freeze!" yelled the cop.

"I'm thirsty." Said Chris as he poured the cup with water.

"I said freeze!"

"I'm just getting a drink." He said and he took a drink of the water.

"Okay, you had your drink. Now, I want you to…"

"I know, I know. Freeze." Said Chris and he blasts snow at the cop and fired the gun.

Then everyone heard the gunshot and they went to the jewelry store at gunpoint.

"Police officers!" But there was no one just the people who are about to regain conscious, and just as one of the cop is about to call an ambulance he gasped in shock. And saw that the rookie cop is frozen in snow while the other cops looked at him in confusion.

Later Connor went through another building and headed straight for the car.

"That as way too close." Said Chris as they got in the car. "We are not doing it again." And then they drove back home. But the gray-haired woman spied on them.

" _ **Verify you wanna switch targets? Over."**_ The man on the radio told the gray-haired woman as she perked again.

"Trust me, this is the one he's been looking for." She said.

The night was not an easy one for Connor and his family.


	7. Argument

Connor quietly went inside, and decided to have a little snack before bed. And as he's about to head to bed, his instincts kicked in. And the living room light went on, and Faith appeared and she is not happy that Connor was late.

"I thought you'd be back by eleven." Said Faith.

"I said I'd be back later." Exclaimed Connor.

"I assumed you'd be back later, if you came back at all. You'd be back later." Replied Faith.

"Well." He said. "I'm back, okay." And just as he's about to go to bed. Faith grabbed his shoulder and retracted her arm and grabbed a little speck.

"Is this, rubble?" asked Faith.

"It was just a little workout." Said Connor as he ate. "Just to stay loose." He said.

"You know how I feel about that Connor. Darn you, you can't blow cover again!" said Faith in frustration.

"The building was coming down anyway." Said Connor.

"What!?" yelled Faith in shock. And Connor blow his cover. "You knocked down a building!?" she asked.

"It was on fire, structurally in sound it was coming down anyway." Explained Connor.

"Tell me you haven't been listening to the police scanner again." Demanded Faith.

"Look, I performed a public service. You act like that's a bad thing." Said Connor.

"It is a bad thing Connor. Uprooting you're family again, so you can do the glory days is a very bad thing." She said.

"Doing the glory days is better than acting like they didn't happen!" yelled Connor.

"Yes. They happen, but this you're family is happening now Connor, and you're missing this. I can't believe you don't want to go to your own brother's graduation." Said Faith.

"It's not a graduation." Said Connor in frustration. "He is moving from the ninth grade to the tenth grade." He reminded.

"It's a ceremony." Replied Faith.

"It's psychotic." Said Connor. "They keep creating new ways to celebrate mediocrity, but if someone is genually acceptional- -"

"This is not about you Connor. This is about Owen." Exclaimed Faith.

"You want to do something for Owen! Then let him actually compete let him go out for sports!" said Connor in anger.

"I will not be made the enemy here. You know why we can't do that." Reminded Faith.

"Because he'd be great!" yelled Connor.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU!" yelled Faith. And then they heard a little noise coming from the living room. And they know who it is.

"Alright Owen I know you're listening, come on out." Said Connor softly.

"Georgia. You too sis." Ordered Faith.

"Come on. Come on out." Said Connor. And so Owen and Georgia had came out of their hiding place and facing they're friend and brother. "It's okay guys, we're just having a discussion." He explained.

"Pretty loud discussion." Replied Georgia.

"Yeah. Because that's okay because that Faith and I are always a team." Said Connor as he wrapped his arm around Faith. "We're always united against, uh… the forces of… uh…"

"Big headedness." Said Faith.

"I was gonna say evil or something." Whispered Connor.

"We're sorry we woke you, everything's okay go back to bed it's late." She said. So the siblings are heading to their rooms. "In fact. We should all be in bed." She let go of Connor's arm, and so he too is heading to his room. And Faith turned off the light, and the neighborhood is still peaceful.


	8. You're Fired!

At Protector Care, Connor is doing his job and answered his phone. Then Connor cringed to hear Bart yelling.

" _ **Mr. Perrington would like to talk to you in his office.**_ "

And he sighed at this. "Now?"

" _ **Now!"**_

So Connor left his office and went to see Mr. Perrington, then the gray-haired woman in disguised watched Connor as he left, and he went into his office for reasons unknown.

At Mr. Perrington's office, Bart placed his sharpened pencils on his desk. "Sit down, Connor." Bart told. And Connor sat down facing his boss. "I'm not happy Connor. Not happy!" he growled. And then he walked toward his teenage employee to talk about the situation.

"Ask me why."

"O.k. Why?" said Connor.

"Why, what? Be specific Connor."

"Why are you unhappy?" he asked.

"You're customers may feel happy." replied Bart.

"What, you gotten complaints?" questioned Connor.

"Complaints I can handle." exclaimed Bart. "What I can't handle, is you're customers' inexplicable knowledge of Protector Care's inner workings. They're experts. Experts Connor! Exploiting every loop hole, dodging every obstacle, they're penetrating the bureaucracy!" he complained.

"Did I do something, illegal?" asked Connor.

"No!" growled Bart.

"Are you saying we shouldn't help our customers." he replied.

"The law requires that I answer, no."

"We're supposed to help people."

"We're supposed to help _our_ people! Starting with our stock holders Connor. Who's helping them out, huh!?" replied Bart as he sighed.

Connor saw his hand straightening a paper.

"Y'know Connor, a company..."

"Is like an enormous clock." Connor finished.

"Is like an enormous cl- Yes, precisely." he said. "It only works if all the little cogs mashed together."

So Connor started to pay attention to his boss' compliment.

"Now. A clock needs to be cleaned well lubricated and wound up tight." said Bart. The best clocks have jewel movements, cogs that fit that cooperate by design." he chuckled.

Then Connor spotted a man being attacked by a mugger.

"Me being metaphorical Connor. You know what I mean by cooperative cogs?" asked Bart. "Connor. Connor? Look at me when I'm talking to you, Nickell!" he yelled.

"That man out there, he needs help." alerted Connor.

"Do not change the subject Connor. We're discussing you're actions." said Bart.

" _He_ is getting mugged!" Connor pointed and Bart turned.

"Well let's hope we don't cover him."

"I'll be right back." And just as Connor was about to save that man.

"Stop right now, or YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled Bart and Connor stopped.

MR. Perrington grinned evilly that Connor didn't left.

"Close the door." Connor did what he was told and closed the door. "Get over here, now." Connor let go of the doorknob with little amount of electricity from Connor.

He turned and walked back to his boss.

"I'm not happy Connor. Not happy." said Bart. And Connor turned and spotted the mugger running away with the money.

"He got away!" growled Connor in anger.

"Good thing too. Heh! You were this close to losing your j-" And that did it Connor grabbed him by the throat as he charged up.

At the hallway Bart burst through the wall and crashed onto the lockers and fell down unconscious as he groaned in pain. And the employees' looked at him in shock, and it shows that he burst through five walls that Connor caused.

"Oh boy." said Connor in shock.

Meanwhile Bart Perrington is in a full body cast, and a man from the National Quirker Agency came out has brown hair named Nick Towers, and Connor was waiting and Nick was just about to leave the hospital.

"How is he?" Connor asked nervously.

"He'll live." said Nick.

"I'm fired, aren't I?" Connor asked.

"Oh, you think." Nick said sarcastically.

"What can I say Nick."

"Nothing you'd hadn't said, before."

"Someone was in trouble."

"Someone's always in trouble."

"I had to do something." said Connor in anguish.

"Yeah. Every time you say those words, it means a month on half of trouble for me, Connor." said Nick as he pressed the down button. "It means hundreds and thousands of tax payers dollars." he told Connor.

"I know." sighed Connor.

"We gotta pay to keep the company quiet, we gotta pay damages, erase memories, every time it get's harder. Money, money, money, money, money w-we can't keep doing this Connor." said Nick as the elevator doors opened.

"We'd appreciate what you're doing in then old days, but those days are over. From now on you're on your own." he said.

But Nick hold the door and talked to Connor one last time.

"Ah, listen Connor. Maybe I could relocate you, y'know for old time sake." said Nick.

"No I can't do that to my family, everyone has been settled I'll make it work." said Connor.

"Take care of yourself." said Nick, and he closed the door exiting the hospital, leaving Connor in despair.


	9. A Big Break

Connor walked down to his house feeling depressed that he's fired, and can't get money to provide for his family. Then he feels like somebody's watching him, he turned and saw the kid on a tricycle from yesterday.

"And what are you, waiting for?" Connor questioned.

"I don't know, something amazing I guess." he answered, and Connor just sighed.

"Me too, kid." Connor sighed, and he went to the house.

Later, Connor went to his room and sat down. He opened his briefcase and looked at his old Protector Care handbook.

But due to losing his job, he threw it away. He then began throwing everything away, and poured everything out of his briefcase into his waste bucket. But, he heard a hard object.

Connor looked at an envelope, and took it out of the wast bucket, and opened it, revealing it to be a tablet. He wondered as the device continued to light up.

And there the screen then showed the words hold still.

"Hold still...?" Connor squinted his eyes.

Suddenly, the device seemed to scan Connor.

 **Match. New hero.**

Connor flinched in surprise. He then dropped the device as it then started to scan the room to see if he was alone.

 **Room is secure. Commence message.**

Soon the woman from Protector Care appeared on screen.

"Hello, hero." the woman greeted. "Yes, we know, who you are. Rest assured, your secret is safe with us. My name is Malinda, we have something in common, according to the government, neither of us exist. Please pay attention as this message is classified and will not be repeated."

Connor quickly struggled to get his tablet, and began recording it.

"I represent a top-secret division of the government." Malinda continued. "Designing and testing experimental technology, and we are in need of your unique abilities."

"Something has happened at our remote testing facility-"

"Connor." Faith called.

"Huh, w-what?" asked Connor.

"Dinners ready." she informed.

"Okay, okay." he said as Malinda continues.

"It is contained, within an isolated area." Malinda said. "It threatens to cause incalculable damage to itself, and our facility. Jeopardizing hundreds of millions of dollars, worth equipment-"

"Is someone in there?" Faith questioned. Then Connor is starting to get frustrated.

"It's t.v. trying to watch." he lied.

"Because of it's, highly insensitive nature-"

"Well, not crying, it's time for dinner!' Faith called out to Connor.

"One, minute!" Connor hollered, and kept recording everything.

"If you have served, you're payment will be triple, your current annual salary." Malinda continued. "Call the number on the card, you'll follow orders to the team leader, voice matching will be used to ensure security."

"The Quirkers aren't gone hero, you're still here. You can still do great things, or, you can listen to police scanners you're choice." Malinda informed. "You have 24 hours to respond, think about it." Malinda said before the screen turned off.

Connor stopped recording, and get back down. An offer given to him. He looked at his room with a hopeful smile, his room filled with posters, pictures, action figures of heroes. All his life he could be one, now he has a chance to be, a hero as he looked at his jacket.

Then a card came out of the device, and Connor looked at it revealing to be Malinda's phone number, and somehow the device started to beep.

 **This message will self-destruct.**

"Oh boy." Connor said in shock.

Then the explosion was heard. Connor came out of his room, coughing then the fire alarm was turned on, and it activated the sprinklers. Then Connor's friend and siblings can be heard being drenched.

"CONNOR!" yelled Faith.

Meanwhile, late at night, the two college students are just drying up the house, that Connor caused. Faith walked towards him, glanced at him.

"You, are one distracted guy." said Faith,.

"Huh, am I?" Connor questioned. "I don't mean to be."

"I know you missed those heroes, and, and your job is frustrating. And, I-I just wanted you to know how much it means to me, so just stay out of it anyway." Faith said.

"Faith." Connor called. "About the job." Connor is trying to tell the truth to Faith, but he doesn't want her to get upset.

"What?" she asked.

"Something's happened."

"What?"

"The-the, uh..."

"What?!"

"The company is sending me to a, conference." Connor exclaimed.

"A conference?" Faith questioned.

"Uh, out of town. And I'm just gonna be gone, for a few days." he replied.

"They never send you, to a conference before." she questioned. Connor thought he was done for. "This is good, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"See. You're finally recognizing your talents." Faith said. "You're moving, up."

"Yes."

"Oh, Connor. This is wonderful."

"Yes it is." Connor agreed.

Later, Connor is waiting for Malinda to pick up.

 _ **"Hello?"**_ Malinda called.

"This is Energyman. I'm in." said Connor as he looked at his jacket.

And now, all he has to do, is meet his team."


	10. First Assignment

Connor and the rest of his team were now in a manta jet in the sky. Connor was just wearing a black jacket and a black mask, while the others wore perfectly designed costumes that were specifically developed which Connor didn't know.

The leader of the team, has a round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeable dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same color as his hair, and are usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite there prominent traits, he is often described by others as being plain-looking, and his name is Izuku Midoriya and his Quirk is One For All.

His costume is a dark green full-body jumpsuit with extended knee pads with yellow bolts fastened to them. And matching gloves and have two stripes on his costume. His respirator is metal, diamond-shaped, and has two holes on the top and bottom, left to right. Hero Name: Deku.

A young man of average height, with a rather narrow but muscular build and lightly tanned skin. He has short ash blond hair which spikes upwards at all angles away from his head, but sits low over his forehead, coming down to his eyebrows, and his eyes are sharp and thin, bright red in color, and his name is Katsuki Bakugo and his Quirk is Explosion.

His hero costume is composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. He occasionally wears his hero mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth. Hero Name: Kacchan.

A reasonably tall, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. He has quite long hair, though it doesn't pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair is evenly split between two colors! White on his right-side and crimson red on his left, this unusual coloring being due to his Quirk. As another result of this, he also possesses heterochromia iridium, which causes his left eye's iris to appear turquoise, while his right is a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved, and he also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek. Despite this however, several of the girls have claimed that he is incredibly handsome, and his name is Shoto Todoroki and his Quirk is Half-Cold Half-Hot.

His hero costume is a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, a silver-colored combat vest, and white boots. And he also wears a belt with metal capsules containing medical supplies. Double Hero: Double Power.

A relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shared near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He usually wears a serious expression, and his eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long in length, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and wears glasses with rectangular lenses, because of his Quirk he possesses calves which are incredibly thick, and shaped like automobile engines, with three silver exhaust pipes protruding from each one, and his name is Tenya Iida and his Quirk is Engine.

Hi hero costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covers his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk. Turbo Hero: Ingenium.

A muscular young man of average height, with a rather impressive physique, despite his young age. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, a small scar just above his right eye. He also has small eyebrows and very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns, this lofty style taking a full 3 minutes to set,k and his name is Eijiro Kirishima and his Quirk is Hardening.

His hero costume is a vest that consists of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders and gains long black sleeves, which he wears to protect civilians from being hurt by his Quirk during rescues while his chest is left uncovered, and wears a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also wears a jawsguard around his mouth that looks vaguely similar to an animals fangs. Sturdy Hero: Red Riot.

A young man has relatively short orange-blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that is partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He's a little skinnier than most of the others males, now having much visible muscle mass, and his name is Denki Kaminari and his Quirk is Electrification.

His hero costume consists of a short black jacket with fewer lightning patterns, a white shirt, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg starting from his knees, a choker, a smaller black headset, and optical visor and a pointer & shooter on his right arm. Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt.

A petite fair-skinned girls with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes, and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords, which act like extra limbs; she seems to be able to control these at will, and they are very flexible, able to change length if so desired, and her name is Kyoka Jiro and her Quirk is Earphone Jack.

Her hero costume consists of a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, and black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves and gains a set of headphones and two bracelets that double as her amplifiers. Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack.

A short girl of petite build, her skin fair and prone to blushing; she's always seen with a little pink mark on each of her cheeks no matter what her mood may be. Her eyes are large and round, their irisis a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, tow longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw which she uses when activating and deactivating her Quirk, and her name is Ochaco Uraraka and her Quirk is Zero Gravity.

Her hero costume consists of a skin-tight pink and black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. Hero Name: Uravity.

A girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some the other females. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irisis bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side. She wears a transducer on her right wrist to change her appearance to blend in with other people, and her name is Mina Ashido and her Quirk is Acid.

Her hero costume consists of a purple and turquoise camouflage skin tight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She wears a white mask as well. The boots are custom made to allow her to secrete acid from her feet to slide around. Ridley Hero: Pinky.

A fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat, and her name is Momo Yaoyorozu and her Quirk is Creation.

Her hero costume consists of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings, and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matures a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much to her skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. Everything Hero: Creati.

A fairly short girl of a slender build with a completely invisible body. She is only identifiable through held or worn objects, like pieces of clothing and accessories. She claims to to look like Yang Guife and Francia Xavier mashed together. But thanks to the National Quirker Agency she can dye her hair brown, put make up on, and eye contacts with blue irisis, and her name is Toru Hagakure and her Quirk is Invisibility.

Her hero costume consists of blue gloves with pink lines and brownish-gray shoes, and wears a full-body black suit, and a black mask. Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl.

A short girl of a relatively thin build, compared to her classmates, who has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irisis, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced, and she also demonstrates some frog-like mannerisms, like hopping on all fours instead of running, and holding herself in a way that is somewhat connotative of a frog. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side, and her name is Tsuyu "Tsu" Asui and her Quirk is Frog.

Her hero costume is a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite her boots being shaped like frog feet, she does have ten toes. Rainy Season Hero: Froppy.

A very small young man with a large, round head, and rather large cheeks. His nose is small and stubby, and it sticks slightly upwards, and he has an unusually distinguishable philtrum, oval-shaped eyes with large, black pupils, and notably thin eyebrows. He has four large purple and black balls in something resembling a mohawk where his hair should be, and his name is Minoru Mineta and his Quirk is Pop off.

His hero costume is very simplistic having a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, and gloves. Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice.

A short young man with the head of a black bird, possibly supposed to resemble that of a crow or a raven. He has a yellow beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes, one on either side of his head, and a red choker, which he rarely removes. To be in public, he wears a transducer on his right wrist and has a human head with black hair. Despite the appearance of his head, however, his body is a normal human shape, with rather fair skin, and his name is Fumikage Tokoyami and his Quirk is Dark Shadow.

His hero costume consists of a dark robe with a purple tint that covers his entire torso and black boots. Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi.

A young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince, and his name is Yuga Aoyama and his Quirk is Naval Laser.

His hero costume is a violet in color, having the shape of a lean knight's armor, also possessing a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allows him to use his Quirk. Besides that, he wears a ring shaped visor. Shining Hero: Twinkle Lad.

A tall, muscular young man with pale gray hair, swept forwards, that covers most of his face, bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye. He has six arms, all attached to each other by a web skin, which are very physically strong, and while his Quirk is not in use only the front two arms have hands, the rest ending in their stumps. He too, wears a transducer on his right wrist which hides his extra arms, for some reason, he has always kept hidden by a blue mask, which covers him from just below his eyes to the base of his neck, and his name is Mezo Shoji and his Quirk is Dupli-Arms.

His hero costume consists of a blue costume with dark-blue linings with sex metal circles, dark-blue boots and a golden circle on his dark-blue belt, and wears a dark-blue mask below the eyes. Tentacle Hero: Tentacole.

A tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He has almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, straight teeth that dominate his grin, he has a rather plain face. His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers, from which he fires his Tape Quirk, and his name is Hanta Sero and his Quirk is Tape.

His hero costume consists of a black full-body suit with white designs across his mid-torso. The sleeves are left short so Hanta can effectively uses his Quirk. He has white bands around his waist and thighs and sports white boots with an orange trim. His sleeves end with a matching orange trim and has two orange shoulder pads shaped like his elbows. He completes his outfit with a helmet similar to that used by motorcycle drivers. Taping Hero: Cellophane.

A young man of muscular build, and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes, and a thick, long tail with a hairy tip, and his name is Mashirao Ojiro and his Quirk is Tail.

His hero costume is a white karate-like outfit with a partially furred collar and a hole behind for his tail, and includes nave blue finger-less gloves. Martial Arts Hero: Tailman.

A tall young man of a wide muscular build with peach-colored skin. His head has the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is squared-shaped. With his transducer he can change his face, and wears a hat just in case, and his name is Koji Koda and his Quirk is Anivoice.

His hero costume consists of a yellow full-body suit with red linings with a symbol of opened teeth, with yellow boots with red linings, and has white shoulder pads, and wears an orange mask with holes with yellow and black linings over his eyes. Petting Hero: Anima.

A tall, very muscular young man with a wide build. His brown hair is short, and spiked upwards away from his head, he has rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, a pair of bushy eyebrows just above. He has very full lips which are slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose, and his name is Rikido Sato and his Quirk is Sugar Rush.

His hero costume consists of a yellow full-body suit that has two holes for his mouth and hair to come out. He wears white gloves and boots and a utility belt around his waist. Sweets Hero: Sugarman.

Malinda appeared which caught their attention. "The Megadroid 9000 is a top-secret battle robot." she then explained to them about their mission on the island once they would get there. "It's artificial intelligence enables it to solve any problem it's confronted with. And... Unfortunately-"

"Let me guess." Bakugo spoke up. "It got smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders?"

"We lost control." Malinda nodded to confirm his assumption. "And now, it's-it's loose in the jungle, threatening our facility. We've had to evacuate all personnel from the island for their own safety."

"How are we going in?" Momo asked.

"The Megadroid's defenses have necessitated an air drop from 5,000 feet." Malinda informed. "It's cloaking device makes it difficult to track... Although we're pretty sure it's on the southern half of the island. Oh, and one more thing; obviously it represents a significant investment-"

"You want us to shut it down without completely destroying it?" Connor smirked.

"You are heroes." Malinda smiled back.

The teen heroes were then going through a drop pod bay. The others went through with no problem, but since Koda put on a little weight, it took him a while longer than the others.

After one last push, Koda was finally in his pod.

Malinda came to the heroes once they were ready and set for the island mission. "I've got to warn you, it's a learning robot." she quickly reminded the heroes before sending them off. "Every moment you spend fighting it, only increases its knowledge of how to beat you."

"Shut it down, do it quickly, don't destroy it." Connor replied.

"And don't die." Malinda added in.

Connor gave a small smile to Malinda. "Great, thanks."

The pods then shot off with the heroes onto the island to take care of the robot problem. The pods landed into the Uninhabited Jungle.

The others were waiting for Koda to get out of his pod, showing he was basically a shadow of his former self. Connor dived into the pod then burst as he used his Quirk to bust him out. Connor did little stretches from that.

"Let's do this." Connor was now ready.

And with that, the heroes jogged into the jungle to track down the robot. Connor was out of shape compared to the others, but luckily, he wasn't too far away from them, but still needed some major help in the physical exercise department. And when they were going to be encountered by one thing, the robot they were sent to shut down.

Midoriya saw a tree that was slashed mercilessly. And they noticed an X-shaped foot print the size of a possible giant robot.

The heroes then heard a large crack behind them and they turned to see trees splitting apart and the Megadroid is humanoid and has four metallic tentacles!

The Megadroid then set for attacking them, but luckily, the heroes dodged them slashing impact. However, the robot caught Connor's shoulder and it drew out crimson blood.

"Connor!" Midoriya yelled, and he uses his Quirk and punched him.

"Batter up." said Ochako, she uses her Quirk and hold a tree like a bat and hit, the robot. Then it was hit by Yuga's naval laser.

"How was that, monome." Yuga smirked.

The bot then tried slashing at the heroes again. Connor was ready this time, so he then jumped after the bit's arm and landed on the opposite side.

The Meagdroid then attempted to track down the heroes to show them what it was made of.

Shoji and Sato used their strength to send this robot flying. The three snarled in victory. But the robot just, got back up.

"Oh, boy..." Connor said.

The Megadroid then started to charge for them.

Todoroki used his ice Quirk to slow it down, but the robot just ran right through it. Momo created a bazooka with hie Quirk, but it doesn't have any effect on the bot. Mineta threw his sticky balls at the robots feet, but it wasn't stuck to anything.

Midoriya then leaped up to take down the bot, but it calculated his move and swatted him against a banyan tree, which then split it in half. The bot quickly learned and countered their moves as Malinda had warned them.

The robot changed into a ball and charged at the heroes, but they dodged it. But the bot turned around.

The Megadroid began to chase after the Quirkers to finish them off.

Then they jumped off a cliff, but the Mega droid just followed them.

They landed on the edge and dodged the Megadroid, and it changed into it's humanoid form. And it was hit by a boulder thrown by Sato.

They avoided an incoming boulder, the Megadroid threw another and they dodged it. But they were hit by another boulder. Then Connor quickly dodged the bot's tentacle.

Just as the heroes were escaping the robot spotted them and jumped, which causes Shoji and Sato to fell down in the lava pit, and the bot followed them, and the heroes caught up to it.

"Oh, man. This ain't good." Mina said in worry.

The robot tried to push them into the lava with it's tentacles, but the strong Quirkers blocked them and tried to avoid getting burnt.

Shoji and Sato used their strengths and threw the robot into the lava. The heroes came into a better view and saw that the Megadroid was gone. At least, for now. The heroes then smiled to each other and cheered in victory.

"That was great, guys." Connor smiled.

Then they soon heard something coming up from the lava. Hands rose up from the lava and started to grip against the rock, drawing itself out of the lava and was dripping with magma.

The others leapt to the nearest rocks until the Megadroid grabbed Connor and smashed him against the ground and then tried to pull him apart which popped Connor's back.

Connor then laughed where he got himself free.

The bot tried to look for him in different angles, but Connor was under it while the other heroes sneaked up quietly.

Then Sato ripped off the bot's second head, and Connor went inside the robot began damaging itself, trying to get Connor out.

Connor was just sitting there looking comfortable. The robot kept hurting itself while Connor smirked.

The Megadroid began to wobble, then Connor popped out of it's torso and whistled at it. Then the robot went to grab Connor from his torso, but instead it reipped out it's own metallic gut.

Connor got out of the robot and keeled over, becoming a lifeless scrap pile as the heroes walked away.

"Nice going, man." said Bakugo.

"Thanks." Connor replied.

In a nearby tree, an exotic bird looked strangely out of place and turned its head one way to the side. It then showed its eyes were a secret camera and a shadowed figure was watching with Malinda on a bank of video screens. And where the shadowed figure was impressed by the group's strength.

"Surprising." the shadowed figure told Malinda. "We must bring them back. Sound the all clear..." he then turned to Malinda. "And... Invite them to dinner."

Malinda nodded, telling the shadowed figure that she'll do just that.


	11. Life's Heroic

With that, they were all brought to a new place and were given tuxes and dresses.

They exited the pod. And saw a massive hall with an open terrace that overlooked the tropical forest. In the center of the room was an enormous dining table placed parallel to a fall of hot lava. They saw that they were a little early, but then they all felt a rumble and the lava parted away to reveal a secret passageway.

They took a peek to find out next. A figure was talking with Malinda as she emerged from the lava. Then they heard the doors closed, and the figure hid. The gray-haired woman opened the door, and spotted their company and walked over to greet them.

"Are we overdressed?" Connor asked.

"Actually, you all look rather dashing." Malinda replied smoothly.

The group then sat down to have their dinner together in a very large dining room table.

"I take it our host is-" Momo spoke up.

"I'm sorry," Malinda spoke up. "He's not dining with us tonight. He hopes you'll understand."

"Of course, people do usually make a point to know who, their working for." Iida said.

"He prefers a certain amount of anonymity," Malinda replied. "Surely you of all people understand that."

"We were just wondering," Connor defended. "Of all places to settle down... Why live-"

"With a volcano?" Malinda finished his question for him. "He's attracted to power. So am I. It's a weakness we share."

"Seems a bit unstable." Midoriya commented.

"I prefer to think of it as misunderstood." Malinda replied.

"Aren't we all?" Sero chuckled.

"Volcanic soil, is among the most fertile on earth." said Malinda. "Everything at the table was drawn right here. How does it compare?"

"Everything's delicious." Connor said as he and the others raised their glasses.

Malinda smiled back and did so likewise.

Connor and his new friends went back home, and greeted Faith and his siblings.

Connor is lounging in the living room with Owen. And Connor tickling, Evan.

The others are off to 'work'. And a few hours later, they bought a sports car with their tripled sallary. Then they present Faith, a new sports car.

Connor was teasing Faith. Until Faith, teased him back. Connor was feeding Evan. And he and Owen are jumping on the trampoline.

Connor checked his reflection, and decided to exercise. He left and waved to Faith as he left.

Connor is training at the junkyard, and was pulling sets of tires while the girls were on them.

He measured his waist, and saw that he isn't thin. Much to his disappointment. Next he read a fitness magazine, as he cleaned the table.

He lifted some barbells with the aid of Shoji and Sato.

Connor exited the house, as he's starting to get thinner and Faith is starting to get fond of him.

Next Connor is running on an old treadmill while, Kirishima is putting some junk on his back. Connor left to train again.

Next, Connor is lifting two sets of metal as the boys urged him to heep going. Then Connor measured his waist and saw that he lost a ton, as he smiled now that he's fit as a hero.


	12. A New Suit

Connor checked his jacket and noticed a tear since the last fight of the Megadroid.

"Aw, jeez." Connor groaned.

"Hurry, Connor!" Faith hollered. "Or you'll be late for work,"

Connor went out the door to meet up with his friends.

"Have a great day, Connor," she said.

"Thanks." Connor spoked.

"Help customers, climb ladders,"

"Bring bacon."

"All that, jizz." Connor began heading out, as Faith giggled.

Midoriya's car then pulled up an imposing, futuristic kind of gate and turned a video screen to reveal a burly guard on the screen.

"Do you have an appointment?" the guard demanded.

"I'm a childhood friend," Midoriya replied. "I just wanted-"

"All visitors are required to make arr-" the guard replied before flinching from something by the camera which then shooed him off.

"Get back, Kevin!" a husky female voice demanded sharply. "Go check zhe electric fence or somezhing! Vhat is it? Who are you? Vhat do you want!"

Midoriya lowered his cool sunglasses to show his eyes to his old friend.

"My God, you've gotten fat..." the voice muttered. "Come in! Come!"

The gates then opened up Midoriya drove himself through the gates up a long driveway to see a tastefully artsy house.

The heroes then came to a living room to see a woman with glasses. "Yes. Things are going quite vell," she said to Midoriya in particular. "My God, no complaints. But, you know, it is not zhe same. Not zhe same at all."

"Weren't you just in the news?" Iida added in. "Some show in Prague?"

"Milan, darling, Milan!" the woman replied. "'Supermodels', HA! Nozhing super about zhem. Spoiled, stupid, leetle stick figures vith poofy lips who only zhink about zhemselves! Feh! I used to design for Gids! But perhaps, you come vith a challenge, eh? I vas surprised to get your call."

"A, I just need a patch job." Midoriya handed the woman Connor's damaged jacket.

"This is megamesh," A frowned. "Outmoded, but very sturdy, and you've torn right zhrough it. Vhat have you ben doing, Connor, Moon-Lighting hero work?"

"Must've happened a long time ago." Connor shrugged.

"I see," A replied knowingly. "Zhis is a hobo suit, you can't be seen in zhis. I won't allow it. Fifteen years ago maybe, but now..." she then tossed the jacket into the trashcan.

Connor retrieved his jacket then. "But, A, you designed costumes."

"I never look back, darling," A replied. "It distracts from zhe now. You need a new suit. Zhat much is certain."

"A new suit, where the heck am I gonna get a new-" Connor was about to ask.

"You can't!" A yelled back. "Eet's impossible! I'm far too busy, so ask me, before I again become sane."

"Wait. You want me to make a suit?" Connor asked in confusion.

"You push too hard, darling," A required. "But I accept! It vill be bold. Dramatic! Heroic!"

"Yeah, something classic," Connor told A. "Like uh, Batman. Oh, he had a great look. Oh, the cape, and the boots-"

"No capes!" A declined right away.

"Isn't that my, decision?" Connor asked.

"Do either of you remember Weatherman?" A prompted. "Tall, storm powers, nice man, good with kids..."

"Listen, A-"

"November, 15th '94,"

A flashback shows Weatherman defeating a villain and changed the missiles launching position, and it launched. And he bowed to his girlfriend.

"all vas vell, anozher day vas saved vhen his caped was grabbed by a henchmen." A henchmen grabbed his cape and gave him a bodyslam.

"Weatherman was not the brightest bulb." Connor giggled.

"Sky Girl! April, 23rd '97,"

Then it shows another flashback where Sky Girl repaired a turbine from a passenger plane.

"cape caught in a jet turbine," As Sky Girl was waving at a passenger, her cape was forcefully removed by the turbine.

"A. You can't just generalize about the-"

Then it shows more flashbacks about Quirkers who had accidents, involving their capes.

"Bomberman: Express Elevator," Where he was snagged trying tom take off. "Rocketman: Snagged on take-off," Where he was swung by a light pole. "Airdive: Swinged by villain!" Where he was swung around, by a giant villain.

"NO CAPES!" she then turned to take her exit, as Yuga and Mineta both thought about those accidents while grabbing their own necks. "Vell, go on. Your new suit vill be finished before your next assignment."

"You know we're hidden from hero work." Connor reminded A, referring to himself and his friends.

"As am I, Connor, yet, here ve are." A replied.

"A, I only need a patch job," Connor said. "For sentimental reasons."

A released a very sharp sigh. "Fine... I vill also fix zhe hobo suit."

"You're the best of the best, A." Mina smiled.

"Yes," A nodded back to her. "I know, darling, I know."

Faith was doing laundry and putting clothes in Connor's closet. Until she noticed a piece of hair from his suit, the phone ringed and Faith was about to answer it, but...

"I got it!" Connor hollered. "I got it! Don't answer it, Faith, I got it!" Connor quietly answered the phone so no one would here him.

"Hello," said Connor.

"We have a new assignment, for you," Malinda told him.

Faith's curiosity kicked in and picked up the phone.

 _ **"How soon can you get here?"**_ Malinda asked.

 _ **"We'll leave tomorrow**_ morning," he replied.

 _ **"See you there,"**_

"Goodbye." Connor was about to leave his room until Faith appeared in front of him, like a wife spying on her husband.

"Who is that Connor, the uh, office?" Faith questioned looking innocent.

"No. The conference." Connor tried to make an excuse. "Short noticed but, you know uh, duty calls." he left. Leaving Faith to wonder.

"


	13. Answers

The young heroes are about to take their next assignment when Faith came.

"Connor," said Faith.

"Yeah, what's up, Faith?" Connor said, Faith, inhaled to breathe.

"H-Have a great trip," she said.

"Thanks, Faith," he said. "I'll call you when we get there."

"You are my best friend." The heroes were touched by it.

"You're our best friend, too," said Ochaco. Then they drove off to the airport for their next assignment.

The heroes were in a manta jet, where they're having fancy food, where Connor is wearing his new suit.

His hero costume consists of a light blue full-body suit, with dark blue gloves and boots, and a dark blue lining on his collar with a dark blue mask with a yellow lightning bolt symbol.

 _ **'This is your automated captain speaking,'**_ the autopilot spoke up. _**'Would you care for more orange juice?'**_

"Don't mind if we do, thanks." Kaminari smiled as he accepted the offer.

Their glasses disappeared and were then instantly refilled with their drink requests.

 _ **'You're welcome,'**_ the autopilot replied. _**'Currently 78 degrees in Uninhabited. Perfect for flying.'**_

The heroes looked to see the spectacular aspects. An active volcano, towering snow-capped peak, and tumbling waterfalls. It was a paradise on Earth.

 _ **'Please fasten your seat-belts. We're beginning our descent.'**_

Suddenly, the engine cut off, and the jet plunged into the sea. The jet hit the water and converted into a submersible. They were now going under the water into a secret base.

A door opened for them and let them inside. The water then drained, and a docking tube extended from a sidewall and connected to the jet sub. The heroes turned as the door opened to reveal a small side chamber with a familiar figure.

"Hello, heroes." Malinda greeted. "Nice suit,"

"Thanks. Nice to be back," said Midoriya. "We're on."

The monopod then took off with them as the heroes looked around with wonder and eager excitement.

A beautiful jungle, a futuristic monorail, and even an opening waterfall.

They were then taken to another room, known as the guest quarters. They were over the balcony with a breathtaking view of the jungle and the ocean beyond.

"You will be briefed about your next assignment in the conference room at 2:00," Malinda told the heroes. "D wing in Room A113."

"2:00, thanks." Connor nodded to that.

"See you there." Malinda smiled at him.

The boys then threw their cases onto their beds while the girls were given their own room, like in a hotel.

Connor took a bowl of fruit and ate it as he looked over the balcony with the exotic view.

Meanwhile, Faith was now doing some chores in the house before she would get started on her investigation.

She swept around the Bzinak den until she looked over and saw her friend's jacket. She then came closer to it and saw the old jacket to see it had a rip, but it had been mended.

"Anna..." Faith muttered.

"Hi, I'd like to speak with Anna?" Faith said after calling the number.

 _ **'Zhis is Anna.'**_ A replied.

"A? This is Faith." Faith replied.

 _ **'Faith who?'**_ A sounded confused.

"Faith Vasser, you know..." Faith said before sighing and then whispered. "Morphgirl."

 _ **'DARLING!'**_ A's voice suddenly grew excited which nearly made the young woman drop the phone in surprise. _**'How are you? How divine to hear from you!'**_

"Yes, it has been a while," Faith replied once she sorted herself out. "Listen, there's only one person Connor would trust to patch his jacket, and that's you, A."

"Yes, yes, yes, mahvelous, isn't it?" A replied smugly. "Much better zhan zhose horrible pajamas he used to vear. Zhey are all finished, vhen are you coming to see me? Don't make me beg, darling. I von't do it, you know."

"Beg? Uh, no I'm, I'm calling about. Jacket, about Connor's jacket, about Connor's jacket, I'm calling about Connor's jacket!" Faith yelled in frustration.

"You come in vun hour, darling," A replied. "I insist. Okay? Okay. Bye-Bye." she then hung up.

Faith groaned about the estranged fashionista.


	14. Techno

**_Back at the base..._**

The Heroes went into the conference room as instructed and opened the doors to see the large meeting room, but no one was in there. It was 2:00.

Figuring that the person who hired them could be late, so they decided to sit down and wait. The far wall door slid open and revealed a bigger and badder Megadroid that stands like a gorilla.

The Megadroid then grabbed them instantly and flung them outside the air. They sailed to the end of the jungle and landed with a thud. Before they could even react, the Megadroid grabbed them again and slammed them into the ground, then grabbed the Heroes.

 _ **"It's bigger!"**_ a voice called through a loudspeaker. _**"It's badder! Ladies and gentlemen, it's too much for the new heroes! It's finally ready!"**_

A young, brown-haired man in a metallic suit descended from the sky on jet-boots and landed on top of the robot. He then poked a few buttons on his wristbands. The robots' blades stopped, and the bot stood down.

"I went through quite a few soldiers to get it worthy to fight you, heroes," he then spoke up. "But, man... It wasn't good enough! After you guys trashed the last one, I had to make some major modifications. Sure it was difficult, but you are worth it, I mean. After all... I am your biggest fan."

Because of what he said, Connor started to remember something from long ago.

"Bobby...?" Connor mumbled.

"My name is not BOBBY!" the brown-haired man replied and made the Megadroid fling them again. "And it's not 'Prince Power' either! That ship has sailed. All I wanted was to help you, heroes. I only wanted to help! And what did you say to me?"

Flashback:

 _"Fly home, Bobby. I work alone," said Sir Power_

 _And it shows Bobby in his room and felt rejected by his idol. So rejected, he threw a portrait of Sir Power._

"It tore me apart, but I learned an important lesson: You can't count on anyone, especially your heroes!"

Flashback end:

"We were wrong for treating you that way, we're sorry," said Connor.

"See? Now, you respect me," the brown-haired man scoffed. "Because I'm a threat. That's the way it works. Turns out, there are a whole lot of people, whole countries who want respect, and they will pay through the nose to get it. How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons."

Sato began slowly going after a knocked down tree as he's monologuing. "And now I have a weapon that only I can defeat, and when I unleash-" He then picked it up like it was a simple paperweight and threw it at him.

The brown-haired man avoided it and fired a beam from his wrist and hit Connor with it, trapping him into an orb. "You sly dog! You got me, monologuing!" he laughed. And then he slammed Connor, to his friends.

"Cool, huh?" the brown-haired man smirked. "Zero-Point energy. I save the best inventions for myself!" he then used another beam to catch the heroes and slam them around the ground to teach them a lesson. "Am I good enough now? Who's super now!? I'm Techno, your nemesis, and-" he accidentally flung them over the trees. "Oh, brilliant..." he then deadpanned.

The Young Heroes fell past the treetops and dropped into a deep river which had a waterfall. They got out of the water and noticed Techno was coming after the heroes.

"Let's go!' yelled Bakugo.

Then they all dove into the water. They then splashed roughly right into the waterfalls and went deep under the water. Techno took out some kind of detonator.

"Alright. Try this one on for size, big boy," said Techno, and he pressed the button and dropped the detonator.

The detonator plunged into the water. With quick thinking, the Young Heroes know what it is, and they quickly swam away to the caves. The detonator exploded, creating a big one in the water, Bakugo saw the impact and uses his Quirk to help his friends. But they were caught by the impact and were launched to the surface.

Connor coughed a bit from being underwater and looked up, and to his surprise is a skeleton as he yelped in surprise.

"A skeleton!" yelled Ochaco as the others were in shock.

Then Connor took a closer look. That the skeleton is wearing a military uniform and was holding some kind of blaster, he rubbed the dust, and it has a symbol on it that describes 'LS.'

"Lazer Strike," said Connor. The Young Heroes now realized that the skeleton is Lazer Strike's best friend, Colonel Buford.

But Mineta noticed something different about the dead colonel.

"Guys, check it out. See what it's looking," said Mineta. The others noticed it as well, they moved to wear the skeleton is looking, and it shows that before the colonel was murdered. He wrote a word, 'MEGAS.'

"Megas?" Midoriya questioned. The heroes think that Buford was making some kind of message.

A tiny probe was flying into a tunnel and was scanning for life readings on the heroes and report back to Techno. And where it couldn't seem to find the heroes at all. After the probe tried to scan for them and was unable to find them, it reported back to Techno as he stoop atop of the waterfalls. **'Life readings negative, new heroes terminated.'**

Techno bowed his head in respect to his formal lab rats and went off, thinking that the others were dead.


End file.
